


On my side

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kid Fic, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Pregnancy, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Travis spends some time with Vic and her husband





	On my side

**Author's Note:**

> Travicley and domestic fluffy married vicley all in one

Lucas sat there staring at his wife ”Has anyone ever told you just how beautiful you are?”

”Not until now”Vic says glancing back at him her eyes locking with his Lucas places a hand to her stomach feeling her bump 

Travis opens a soda can the noise quickly brings the married couple back to earth after they got lost in each others eyes 

”Were having a moment” Lucas tells his wife’s best friend 

”A moment that you've interrupted”Vic said rolling her eyes 

Travis shrugs it off still holding the soda in his hands while looking over at the two lovebirds ”I'm having a cola”

“So a cola can is really more important than supporting us”Vic questions him raising a brow over at him 

”No it isn’t Vic but I'm really thirsty and I need it”Travis said as he began to drink his cola 

“Our Little one seems to find their Uncle Travis to be very funny”Lucas felt a slight kick from the bump 

“Someone’s on my side thank you niece or nephew ”Travis said Lucas couldn’t help but laugh when he heard him say that 

“Go on keep making jokes at my poor little expense”Vic says she smiles seeing her husband interact with the baby

“How mature of you going after a pregnant woman”Vic says sarcastically she had a sense of humor herself it was a quite a day she was having the baby had been kicking up a storm

“See I’m already a hands on uncle”Travis makes his way over to the two resting his cola down on the table reaching a hand over placing one of his hands on her bump as well


End file.
